Difficulties I
You can post your fan idea list of your difficulties here! Simple as that. You can also go to the gallery. No link available because it is under construction. Difficulties Absolute Zero - 0.050 stars and 0.2 orbs. Zero - 0.060 stars and 0.3 orbs. Minimal - 0.075 stars and 0.5 orbs. Smartest - 0.05 stars and 1 orb. Smarter - 0.1 stars and 2 orbs. Smart - 0.2 stars and 5 orbs. Paficic - 0.25 starts and 8.5 orbs. Totally Freebie - 0.3 stars and 10 orbs. Freebie - 0.5 stars and 15 orbs. Easiest - 1 star and 25 orbs. Easier - 1.5 stars and 50 orbs. easy (lowercase) - 2 stars and 3 orbs. D easy - 2 stars, 3 orbs and a demon key. F easy - 2 stars and 5 orbs. CD easy - 2 stars and a CD. Peasy - 2 stars and 50 orbs. Easy - 2 stars and 75 orbs. Mediocre - 2.5 stars 85 orbs. Normal - 3 stars and 100 orbs. Hard - 4 stars and 125 orbs. Lite-Harder - 4.5 stars and 150 orbs. Harder - 5 stars and 175 orbs. Hardest - 5.25 stars and 200 orbs. Cruel - 5.5 stars and 210 orbs. Insane - 6 stars and 225 orbs. Psycho - 7 stars and 250 orbs. Demented - 8 stars and 300 orbs. Nutsy - 9 stars and 325 orbs. Haywire - 10 stars and 350 orbs. Brainsick - 11 stars and 375 orbs. Extreme - 12 stars and 380 orbs. Ridiculous - 12.5 stars and 388 orbs. Unlucky - 13 stars and 392 orbs. Extraordinary - 14 stars and 395 orbs Demon Difficulties Not even demon - 14.5 stars and 396 orbs. Pacific Demon - 15 stars and 400 orbs. Easy Demon - 16 stars and 415 orbs. Medium Demon - 17 stars and 425 orbs. Hard Demon - 19 stars and 450 orbs. Harder Demon - 20 stars and 475 orbs. Insane Demon - 22 stars and 500 orbs. Extreme Demon - 25 stars and 575 orbs. Impossible Demon - 27 stars 600 orbs. Ridiculous Demon - 30 stars and 650 orbs. Ludicrous Demon - 35 stars and 750 orbs. Extraordinary Demon - 40 stars 850 orbs. Blood Demon - 45 stars and 950 orbs. Sovereign Demon - 50 stars and 1000 orbs. Overmastering Demon - 75 stars and 1250 orbs. Predominating Demon - 100 stars and 1500 orbs. Unequaled Demon - 125 stars and 2000 orbs. Super Mega Ultra Satanic Extreme Demon - 200 stars and 5000 orbs. Silent Difficulties Silent - 1 silent star and 20.0k orbs. Minimal Silent - 1 silent star and 21.0k orbs. Easy Silent - 2 silent stars and 22.0k orbs. Normal Silent - 3 silent stars and 25.0k orbs. Hard Silent - 4 silent stars and 30.0k orbs. Harder Silent - 5 silent stars and 35.0k orbs. Insane Silent - 10 silent stars and 50.0k orbs. Extreme Silent - 12 silent stars and 60.0k orbs. Impossible Silent - 20 silent stars and 150.9k orbs. Other Difficulties Auto - 1 star and 0 orbs. NA - 0 stars and 0 orbs. Auto Demon (A level you can select to be non-auto mode and be Demon) - 2 stars and 0 orbs. NA Demon (rate it Demon and it is unrated yet) - 0 stars and 0 orbs. Unknown - 0 stars and 0 orbs. Buggy - 6 stars and 200 orbs. Broken - 0 stars and 0 orbs. Category:Compilation Pages Category:Features Category:Lists Category:Wall of Text Category:Difficulties